


【DV】奇幻AU—灵魂锁链

by shuigenwoshu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 非典型ABO设定，是姐姐和弟弟，无脑路线，一点点剧情只为pwp服务，总之，这是一个一言不合就上车的零碎片段（假装自己在更新）
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

维吉尔觉得自己应该是一个Alpha，必须是一个Alpha，连怀疑都是多余的，她就是一个Alpha。因为，她想不出一个自己不是Alpha的理由。  
父亲是一个S级Alpha，皇家护卫，母亲是一个B级Alpha，御前探官（已经离职，已婚的女性不能担任御前探官），他们家顺着族谱往上数三代，没有Beta和Omega，全部是清一色的Alpha，最次的等级也是C+。  
所以，她一定是Alpha，只是身体原因，导致青春期分化推迟（维吉尔是这么告诉自己的）。

但丁是她的双胞胎弟弟，却比她先分化，这不公平（妈妈说世界上没有绝对公平的事，要客观面对，可她做不到）。  
但丁是一个S级Alpha，呵，多么情理之中的事。  
所以，她讨厌但丁，讨厌对方轻松的笑容，讨厌对方欢快的声音，讨厌对方不知名的气味，她暂时闻不到。不过，如果自己能够闻到，那她也一定讨厌，这点毋庸置疑。  
因为，她讨厌与但丁相关的所有事。

维吉尔自从见过巫医后，每晚都要喝药，调节体内激素，促进分化期来临。可惜，效果不大。  
她低头看着手中淡紫色水滴状玻璃小瓶，想了想，拧开木塞又喝一口。妈妈说不要心急，可维吉尔怎么可能不焦虑，难道她要成为家族中第一个无闻无味的Beta吗？该死，还不如做个Omega。  
仰头，再喝一口。

晚上，燥热出汗，她闭着眼，在木床上辗转反侧，试了很久，还是睡不着。  
于是，维吉尔决定去洗澡。

当她湿漉漉从木桶里踏出来，习惯性伸手去抓毛巾时，才发现架子上空空如也。  
该死的，都怪但丁。  
他今天回来，带着一股连维吉尔都感到别扭的气息。  
闻不到不代表她看不见，那几个Omega佣人面红耳赤的表情，窃窃私语的动作，害羞又期待的眼神。哼，她不用鼻子，就知道对方去哪儿了。  
但丁是最后一个用浴室的人，虽然毛巾缺失下人脱不了干系（那帮懒鬼），但维吉尔依旧固执的把所有责任都安到但丁头上。  
都怪他，如果不是那么臭，怎么可能浪费这么多毛巾。  
埋怨归埋怨，还是要找点东西来蔽体，衣服？呃，已经掉在地上，她嫌弃的挑起一角看了看，溅有泥土。帘子？该死，扯了半天也弄不下来。  
维吉尔举起油灯，将木板轻轻拉开一条缝隙。门外是冷清的走廊，火光晃动，除了石墙上固定火把燃烧木头爆出偶尔几声劈啪外，一切都是安安静静。  
这也难怪，仆人们都已经休息，父亲在宫廷值班，母亲还在密友家打牌未归。  
长廊尽头就是楼梯，往走上一旋便是自己房间，夜深人静，四下无人。  
维吉尔咬咬牙，赌一把。

她收起双臂，肩膀微缩，单手捂住胸口，脚尖点地，飞快向楼上冲去。  
只顾着低头看路，没留意眼前障碍，在刚拐上楼梯台面的那刻，便迎面撞上宽厚的胸膛。维吉尔被弹得后退半步，踩上石板边缘，尖叫着向后仰去。对方伸出手臂想捞自己，却被下意识挥舞的油灯干扰，没够到，眼睁睁见她顺着台阶滚下去。  
急匆匆的赶到身边，“怎么样？有没有伤到？”  
油灯落到一旁，小火苗最后跳了两下，熄灭。  
黑暗中仅存的光亮，就是楼梯石墙上方狭小木窗外的圆月。  
但丁半长的银发随身体摆动，在光柱下闪起荧光，白衬衫领口敞开，鼓起的肌肉若隐若现，袖口被卷到手臂中间，露出连日暴晒成小麦色的皮肤。蓝色眼睛深邃有神，高挺鼻梁英气十足，淡淡胡茬衬托着硬实的下巴。  
犹如一尊俊美雕像立在眼前。  
这是但丁分化后，维吉尔第一次认真观察对方。  
她背靠粗糙墙壁，左手撑起地面，右手遮住乳房，双腿艰难聚拢，将自己包裹在围墙投下的阴影里。  
这就是分化的效果？  
再也看不到以前那个懵懂羞涩的男孩，在荷尔蒙的调配下，此时的但丁正源源不断散发出成熟男性的魅力。  
这就是Alpha的力量，真好！  
维吉尔还沉浸在自己的思维里，对方却突然发问，“你，你怎么没穿衣服？”  
“你怎么在那儿！”她下意识还嘴。  
“我，我，”避开自己的目光，低头看向倾倒的油灯。  
见对方支支吾吾的蠢样，维吉尔没由得心中升起一团怒火。该死的混蛋还有脸问我，如果你不是跟个巨魔似的杵在门口，我早就进屋，也不会成现在这副模样！  
左脚踝骨内侧有点刺痛，可能是跌落时碰到楼梯划破了皮，也不知道出血没有。  
“别废话了，快把我抱回屋里！”她勾起完好的右脚，踢了踢对方小腿。

维吉尔披着毛毯，坐在床边，右腿盘在身下，左脚踩在但丁腿上。对方单膝半跪，宽厚的大手握住脚踝，仔细检查伤口，旁边的高椅上摆着烛台及木制提箱，后者装满了各式各样的玻璃瓶。  
“把那个深棕色细口瓶打开，深棕色，”她没好气的命令道。  
但丁手忙脚乱的盯着一排小瓶，随便挑了一个，试探性望向自己。  
“你是瞎子吗，深棕色！笨蛋！”  
快速放回，拿起旁边深红色的扁口瓶，见维吉尔面有愠色，又迅速放回。探出去的手徘徊片刻后，终于在犹豫下拾起正确的瓶子。  
对方一副紧张无措生怕挨骂的模样，将自己受伤的脚小心翼翼平放在大腿上，一手抓住瓶子，一手捏紧瓶口，往外拔，没反应，抿起嘴使劲往外拔，还是没反应。  
困惑的抬头。  
“拧开！”  
“哦。”  
她垂头叹气，但丁，你真是我见过最没用的Alpha！

“呲，”冰凉液体擦在伤口，激起阵阵疼痛。  
“很疼吗？”  
废话，维吉尔不耐烦的白了对方一眼，却无意中看到刘海下的视线正鬼鬼祟祟瞟向自己大腿内侧，色胚！  
但丁忽然停了下来，低头愣神，  
她不满的晃晃脚，示意色胚继续包扎。  
谁想对方托起脚踝，偏头，对准伤口，亲了上去。  
维吉尔又惊又气试图收回小腿，可是但丁攥得很紧，无法挣脱。她只能移出另一条腿朝对方下身踹去。但丁似乎早就猜到自己会这么做，在右腿伸到一半时，就用空余的左手截住，顺势向外拉扯。  
“啊！”身体被拖出去半截，腰部挡在床边上，整个屁股悬空，上半身也跟着失去平衡，仰面倒在床上。为了防止自己继续下坠，原本抓住毛毯扣在胸口的双手，被迫松开，移到身体两侧按住床板。这么做的直接后果就是毯子完全散开，平铺在床上，将她一丝不挂的身体毫无保留呈现在对方眼底。  
但丁目不转睛的盯着隐秘花房，右手向下扣住腿窝，将整条左腿架在肩上，身体慢慢向前靠拢。维吉尔吓得连忙缩回右腿，但对方反应更快，用小臂压住大腿内侧，左手反向撑开臀瓣。  
“姐姐，你这里还没用过吧，”对方弯眼勾嘴，调整身体角度，让烛光无所遮挡完完整整照过来，“还是可爱的粉色。”摇曳的晕光点亮了半张俊脸，浮出一个邪魅的笑容。  
“你看够没有！”她勉强支起倾斜的身体，冲对方低声吼道，“看够了，就赶快放开！”  
猛地松手，又在自己的惊呼中迅速抓住，把她推回床上，用力掰开私处，姿势也改为双膝跪地。  
“可是我想尝尝，”脑袋埋在腹部下方，只留一双狡猾的眼睛透过发丝不怀好意的望向自己。  
“你！”  
你怎么能大言不惭的说出如此不要脸的话！  
她想气势汹汹的骂人，可还未出口，就被对方极具色情的动作打断。

带有薄茧的拇指抚上外阴，指甲沿边缘轻轻撩拨，若有似无的揉弄阴毛，痒痒的。在自己以为就这样，有点失落的放下戒备时，对方却忽然分开阴唇，凑了上来，在舌尖触碰阴蒂的一瞬间，维吉尔差点弹起来。  
但丁在下面呲笑两声，压得更死，整个舌苔覆上，以阴蒂为中心，一点一点舔舐。肥厚温润的舌头沿褶皱，从左侧阴唇一路向下，慢慢滑到阴道上方，用力吸了一口。  
她急促的喘息着，带动腰部小幅颤抖。  
柔软鼻尖调皮的戳了戳分叉肉壁，然后反方向推进，顺着舔回右侧阴唇，又在花芯轻啄一下。鼻中发出闷哼，身体剧烈抖动，对方似乎也注意到自己的敏感带集中在阴蒂，于是坏心的卷起舌尖细细刮弄肉粒根部的狭窄缝隙，每一次吮吸都准确无误引起一股酥麻，由下而上堆在肚脐，再向四肢扩散。  
维吉尔拽住毛毯，咬紧嘴唇，从牙缝里挤出丝丝呻吟，可就是这种弱不可闻的抽气，反而刺激了但丁，对方吸的更加专注，舔得也更加仔细。  
自己顿时变成无骨水蛇，在恶意玩弄下不断扭动屁股，既像邀请又如献祭。抬起臀部，张开大腿，灼热的薄唇刚一离去，她就迫不及待主动奉上，用无声的动作鼓励对方。  
咂咂的吮吸，穿过低沉的鼻音和衣物的摩擦，在空静房间里显得格外清晰。  
但丁直起腰，又把自己往上抬了抬，点点头，得意的说道，“果然跟我想的一样，”红色舌尖舔了下嘴角的水渍，“小穴都张开了，可惜，你自己看不到这美景。”  
离开温暖的阴唇暴露在冷空气下，微微收缩，她能感受到下半身某个部位正一张一合的抖动，维吉尔扭过头，无视对方，努力控制脸色，偏不给对方想要的表情。  
但丁耸耸肩，再次俯身，将舌头塞进小洞中，粗暴的乱撞。  
“嗯，”她蹙眉仰头，腰部向上，臀部下沉，这要命的刺激让维吉尔意图逃避的同时又隐隐期待。  
凸起的味蕾研磨着敏感的内部，前后抽动，左右画圈，无数根小柱誓要烫平沟壑纵横的孔道，使劲挤压，拼命推搡。体内的阀门被强行破开，一波接一波的水流涌了出来。她甚至能感到但丁抽动的喉结，舌尖含住水滴，打个卷，收回口中，咽下去，趁花蕊闭合前，再凶狠的插进来，如此反复。  
冲顶的快感竟使她不合时宜的回忆起佣人们打扫烟囱的场景，几个站在宽敞的壁炉底部，手中举起细杆，顶端包有抹布或者废旧的布料，看似毫无章法实则不遗巨细的清理着每寸内部，就像现在这样。  
如果城堡有感觉，会不会也飘然舒适，精神涣散....  
“啊，”肉蕾被尖牙咬了一下。  
“是我不够好吗，你都分神了。”但丁抱怨道。  
捏紧臀肉的四指突然加大力度，狠狠揉了几下，拉起大腿放在耳边，双手移至胯部交叉紧扣，脑袋卡在腿间，五官严丝合缝埋入私处，用劲之重，仿佛要把自己塞进维吉尔体内似的。  
笔直的鼻梁安抚阴蒂，浑浊的呼气吹向花枝，坚硬的胡茬磨蹭会阴，舌头在里高频抽动。嫩肉被残忍的翻出来，再舔回去，孔道来不及恢复，小穴也被对方越阔越松，越吸越软，最后彻底沦落，敞开门户，迎接但丁的侵犯。  
从内到外，都是液体，分不清是自己的还是对方的，淫水和唾液汇聚，沿股缝流入菊口，过分的刺激让后穴也有开启之势，羞耻的吞噬多余的体液。  
这是但丁，她的亲弟弟在给自己口交，这是一个S级的Alpha，跪在地上给自己口交，背德的快感和支配的满足同时交融，再配合高超的技巧，一起把她送上天堂。  
阴道不停缠动，欲水咕咕在深处汇合，憋着一股劲，还差一点，还差一点，维吉尔放弃挣扎，不再跟自己使别，开始肆无忌惮大叫起来，“快点，再深点，快给我！”  
对方得到信号，愈发痴迷的啃咬，撕扯起软肉亦不再怜惜，用鼻骨，用胡须，凶猛的撞击，甚至塞入一根手指，在小穴中来回搅动。  
她呼吸加快，脑袋放空，只留一种想要破口的冲动。在粗硬的骨节划到某一位置时，心脏悸动，温暖而强烈的情感撼动着身体，喉咙深处迸发出强烈的扩张欲，她张开嘴，作无声嘶吼状，昂起头，呼吸停止，眼神在几秒中凝固，淫液如泉水般，喷涌而出。  
她高潮了！  
逐渐平静下来的维吉尔，依然喘着粗气，她用力按住起浮的小腹，排出余下液体。  
但丁咳嗽一声，坐起来，用拇指抹掉脸上滑落的半透明液体，瞄了一眼，嘴唇聚拢，顺着指尖舔食干净，脸上扬起玩世不恭的微笑，“这么好吃，不能浪费。”  
自己被躁得满脸通红，嘴上说不出只好心中暗讽，那你鼻尖上亮晶晶的，怎么不也一同吃下去？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突然有种冲动，要不把这篇改改，写成罗马AU，原型对应屋大维和他姐姐（？），怎么总在奇怪的路上越走越远（可能是我脑子不好的缘故）

维吉尔像只吃饱喝足在午后晒太阳的母猫，慵懒惬意四肢展开躺在毛毯上，晃动烛火下明暗交叠，影影绰绰勾勒出对方曼妙的身姿。丰满高挺的乳房立在两侧，平滑细瘦的腰肢微微颤抖，椭圆形可爱肚脐随着呼吸上下起伏。还有但丁最爱的双腿，分到最大，露出白色绒毛下半遮半掩的粉色洞口，正一张一合害羞的呼唤自己。  
他飞快脱掉上衣，动手解起腰带。  
维吉尔换了个姿势，双手向后支起半身，光洁丰腴的大腿呈十字交叉，左脚点地，右腿搁在膝盖上，漂亮的足尖朝自己晃动，带点挑弄之意的说道，“你干什么？”  
“我当然是干你啊！”他焦急的退下长筒皮靴，随手丢在地上，急急忙忙爬上床。生怕自己脱慢了，姐姐翻脸不认人，不给睡。以维吉尔阴晴不定的性格和她调笑揶揄的语气，这种事也不是干不出来。  
“我同意了吗？”歪歪头，银色碎发滑到额前。  
“刚刚我给你口交时，你也没同意，”但丁被维吉尔给问懵了，“可你不是挺享受的？”  
你非要把一场愉快的性事说成强奸吗？原本带点怨气的心情在看到对方微卷睫毛剪影下，闪烁的目光正有意无意瞟向自己下半身时豁然明朗，维吉尔，你演的挺像！  
他挺起腰，一步一步跪着往前移，粗大的性器完全站立起来，骄傲的上下晃动。维吉尔别过头肩膀收紧，贝齿紧咬下唇，之前还得意摇摆的小脚也在不知不觉中停了下来。  
她在紧张！但丁心中窃喜，伸出左手轻巧的抓住脚跟，手掌下柔软的肌肤瞬间绷紧，但倔强如维吉尔动了动下颚，没有吭声。  
他把已经分出前液的龟头抵在足底，慢慢向上行到足尖，像蜗牛走后地上留下的白色液体，在微微颤抖的脚心画出一行细线，小腿用力试图收回，却被自己牢牢握住。  
“你这是干什么？”气急败坏的质问。  
“我在比长短啊，”但丁露出一个无辜的笑容，“怎么感觉你一只脚包不住我的鸡巴。”  
他干脆侧过脚背，直接用柔软的足底摩擦肉棒，火热的触感撞击着冰凉的肌肤，脚面害羞的蜷缩起来，正好方便自己运动。  
可这不能完全包裹的欲望不仅没有熄灭，而且越烧越旺，不够，想要更多。  
粗暴的掰开双腿，扶起阴茎将马眼对准花蕊顶了上去，用发红的蘑菇头去研磨敏感的小豆，包皮前端被温柔的阴唇包裹，轻轻转动，每次移到阴道上方便停住，再拐回去。  
“啊！”维吉尔扬起头，修长的脖子向后舒展，不耐烦的抱怨，“你，到底进不进来？”  
“同意了？”自己虽然忍得辛苦，可依然想听对方先开口哀求。  
“闭嘴！”  
生活，就是不能事事如愿。  
不过没关系，一会儿就把你操得哭着求我，但丁一边默默安慰自己，一边迫不及待朝欲迎还拒的花蕊进攻。  
“呲，”对方腰部泄力，向后倒去。  
靠，他暗骂一句，明明舔了那么久，还这样紧，刚塞进去一点就被卡住，后面的怎么办？侧卧在毯子上的维吉尔目光无神大口喘气，雪白的肉团就在眼皮子下来回晃动，仿佛在引诱自己下嘴啃咬。  
既然下面不给玩，那我就先玩上面。  
他伸手撑起对方后背，把头埋入浑圆的双峰间，让光滑细嫩的皮肤紧贴脸颊，又用短粗的胡茬用力刮蹭软绵又富有弹性的酥肉，留下只属于自己的痕迹。  
深呼吸，淡淡清香从乳尖溢出，粉色乳晕就在鼻尖旁边，樱桃色的肉粒颤颤巍巍立在顶端，像温室里被人精心呵护的稀世名花，正含苞待放等待采撷，这谁能忍得住？偏头露出尖牙狠狠按下两排凹痕，后脑头发被人拽住，他松开牙齿，伸出舌尖抚慰似的舔了舔，然后卷起红珠含入口中，使劲吮吸仔细品味。牙齿舌头一起运动，把乳尖噙在嘴里反复揉捏，另一只手也顺势抚上孤单耸立在一旁肉球，五指张开卡住红樱大力按压，雨露均沾。  
努力压制的呻吟从头顶传来。  
维吉尔乳房大小适中，一只手刚好能完全包住，太大了揉弄起来不方便，碎肉到处跑，太小了把玩起来也不尽兴，缺少丰满感，还是这个，大小合适，他赞赏的用拇指弹了一下乳头。  
“啊！”搭肩上的双手逐渐搂紧，开始主动送上胸脯，方便自己吃的更多。  
“姐姐的乳头真漂亮，胸型也好看，又丰又翘，”但丁在百忙中也不忘拍马屁。  
可对方却不知好歹勾起脚，碰了碰自己，催促道，“别废话，快点进来。”  
看你这样儿？他既好笑又郁闷，好笑的是姐姐心急火燎的模样跟刚刚般若两人，如果可以，自己真想再凉她一会儿（说不定就能听到心中念念的求欢声），郁闷的是，明明他才是上位的一方，却被对方趾高气扬的使唤，气！  
懊恼的但丁直接抬起维吉尔，让对方搂住自己，分开大腿，借助体位优势猛地发力，蛮横的撞了进去。  
这一下冲得太深，好看的细眉毛顿时皱成一团，红唇微张，按住肩膀的手慢慢使劲，双腿颤抖着向上抬起，试图住往外拔出一些。但丁哪能让对方轻易逃脱，他托起圆润的臀瓣，趁对方放松之时，突然松手，维吉尔惊慌失措抓住自己，稳住下落的身体，紧张之下，小穴收紧，他借机又用力往下一压胯骨一挺，滚烫的肉棒入利刃般破开障碍，挤压内壁，凶狠的刺入对方体内。  
维吉尔大叫着倒在胸前，这一下连但丁自己都觉得痛，更别说接受方了。  
他抬起尖巧的下巴，亲了亲泪水婆娑的眼角，“乖，放松，接下来就不疼了。”  
说着，低头吻上煞白的嘴唇，单手按摩僵硬的后腰，帮助维吉尔缓解疼痛。  
虽然主人遭受痛楚，但湿热的阴道却另有想法，在最初的紧迫感消失后，是勾人的蠕动，经体液滋润的松软褶皱缓缓展开，像一团温柔却不烫人的炉火围绕着全身，轻轻抚摸，召唤但丁向前拥抱热浪。  
他搂紧维吉尔，调整姿势，让对方双腿环在自己腰上，“我要动了。”  
话音刚落，不给反应，便快速有力抽插起来，一下一下如打桩，每次几乎完全抽出，仅留龟头卡在洞口，温热的空穴探出嫩肉爱抚性器上鼓起的青筋，欲拒还羞百般挽留，插入时用尽全力，一冲到底直顶腔口，食之入味的孔道只是稍微收紧略加抗拒后，便爽快的缴械投降，大方接纳凶悍的侵犯。  
维吉尔被颠得上下摇晃，浑身酥软，只能任自己摆弄作无意识呻吟。  
“乖，把它打开，”但丁附在耳边轻声蛊惑对方。  
姐姐虽然没有分化，但她应该是Alpha。女性Alpha自带避孕能力，只有将精液射入生殖腔内才能使对方怀孕，这种直插入腔口的性交方式会让承受一方非常痛苦。  
但丁倒没想那么多，在本能的驱使下他只是单纯想标记对方，哪怕是临时的。  
“别，”维吉尔摇摇头，梳编整齐的头发已经散开，垂在脸上，对方把头藏在手臂中，小声说道，“别，别这样。”  
胸前有水珠滴落，不知是汗还是其他什么。  
但丁无奈的叹口气，抱起娇小的银发女孩换个角度，避开腔口，再次动了起来。

但丁觉得维吉尔没问题，有问题的是其他人。  
Beta没有腺体不会释放气味，所以维吉尔一定不是Beta，因为她有味道。可似乎除了但丁，其他人都闻不到（难道是我有问题）。  
维吉尔虽然没问题，但她很奇怪。  
维吉尔的气味会随心情改变而改变，你说奇怪不奇怪。

不过，无论气味怎么变，翻脸不认人的毛病倒是一直都在。  
那晚过后的第二天在走廊上碰到她时，但丁兴奋的从后快步赶上，刚想去抓对方蕾丝袖口下露出的半截小臂，可还没碰到就被嫌弃的抽走，瞪向自己凶狠的下命令，“别碰我！”  
这凌冽冷漠的眼神如同冬天被人从顶浇了一壶冷水，又拉到风雪中罚站，他呆立原地，想不通头天还与自己热情相拥的维吉尔为何突然变得如此无情，见对方头也不回渐行渐远的孤傲背影，一股说不出感觉从胸口蔓延至全身，他也甩甩手负气离开。  
两人就这样视而不见坚持了几天，很大可能是但丁单方面坚持，因为维吉尔看起来完全不受影响（对方神色淡定，该干嘛干嘛）。反观自己，一到晚上就辗转反侧，满脑子都是当时的画面。无法排解的欲望压在胸口，导致睡眠质量骤降，接连好几天都是黑着眼圈打着哈欠出现在众人面前。  
唯一好处是，妈妈误以为是他训练辛苦造成精神颓废，特意让厨房给但丁加餐（哎，肚子填饱更显某处饥荒）。  
在用手解决三个晚上后，自己收到了维吉尔约他去林中小屋的纸条。  
但丁将信将疑把牛皮纸碎片翻来覆去看了几遍，明知对方动机不纯，可还是拗不过好奇心作祟和蠢蠢欲动的老二，他心中不情不愿，身体却老老实实，如约出现在领地边缘那所被遗弃多年的民房前。  
推开长满青苔的烂门，穿过漏风的石墙。  
维吉尔穿着白色单衣正坐曾是餐桌的废弃木板上，高贵的屁股和桌面间还垫着一层米黄色亚麻披风（呵，典型的姐姐），周围胡乱堆放着几捆潮湿发霉的稻草和破旧残缺的家具。对方似乎并不在意这种刺鼻味道，而是双手支在身体两侧眉目舒展的望向自己。  
高叉长裙下不着一缕的大腿若隐若现，灵活玉足富有韵律的前摇后摆，一只凉鞋细带松开挂在脚尖，随小腿摆动轻盈的拍打脚底。  
他想都没想直接过去，勾起小腿将脚跟卡在腰带上，动手系鞋带。  
“何必呢？一会儿反正会被你脱掉。”  
手上动作只是短暂顿了一下，“你什么意思？”但丁低着头，裙子滑落到腿根，白皙深处几根银色绒毛隐约可见，她没穿内衣？  
“你这几天肯定憋坏了，”维吉尔仰起脸，水雾绕地的蓝眼睛里含着俏皮的笑意，修长手指沿衣领一弹一点往下游走，隔着衬衣时轻时重描画肌肉形状。  
他抓住对方不听话的手指，“你到底想干什么？”  
别耍我，维吉尔！  
“按你的话，”突然反转手腕，拉住但丁的手就往腿根按，“干你啊！”小巧的嘴角微微翘起。


	3. Chapter 3

手突然抽回，“别闹了维吉尔，我下午还要训练。”  
呵，那你倒是走啊！她心中冷笑一声，脸上却依旧是俏皮的表情。  
两指捏住胸前的细带扣，轻轻一拉，衣服领子瞬间半敞，雪白乳房没了约束兴奋的蹦出来。  
对方眼神暗了几分，下巴动了动，抿嘴，既不吭声也不呼吸。  
维吉尔跳下桌子，尽管不高，但她还是刻意压低身体，使衣服散得更开。  
但丁浑身戒备，可下半身某处却另有想法，不配合的站了出来。  
她双手背后，欢快的凑近，自己这个蠢货弟弟正努力把目光从脖子以下移到脖子以上，可惜，失败。  
没用的Alpha，手臂微微用力，将乳房聚在一起，贴上棉布衬衫，仰头，伸出舌尖缓慢滑过唇边，“或许我心情好了，会让你真真正正射进来。”

维吉尔半张着嘴，任由脸颊隔着一层薄薄亚麻剐蹭带有毛刺的桌面，双手勉强撑在脑袋两侧，目光涣散，她感觉自己似乎在盯着远处石墙上不断移动的苔藓。当然，残缺固定的石墙怎么可能来回乱晃，这种飘忽不定的错觉是由那具已不属于自己的身体引起。  
肩膀抵着桌面，经反复揉捏玩弄后，敏感脆弱的乳尖轻擦亚麻，凹凸不平的纹理加重刺激，口中发出细小呻吟。后腰弯成一道弧线，胯骨被宽大的手掌握住，双腿悬空无力垂下，臀部翘起被迫承受一波波连续有力的撞击。  
小腹微鼓，里面盛满了精液，甚至随激烈晃动而轻微摇摆，下体又麻又热，阴唇滚烫，小豆挺立，肉瓣周围像被灼烧般渴望冰泉滋润。多讽刺，温度渐低的空气在脊柱上留下点点冷颤，被操到熟透了的阴道却淅淅沥沥分泌淫液。  
快感变得单薄短暂且无迹可循，仅存的官感大概就是清晰的触觉和弥漫在周围的刺鼻硫磺，那是但丁的气息，干燥火辣，伴随坚硬的性器捅进体内，塞入灵魂。这姿势完美契合对方上翘的阴茎，进入时贴合孔道，每一处敏感先被肥厚粗壮的龟头摩擦推按，又被随后赶来的肉棒撑开挤压，内壁更是不知羞耻，饥渴的舔舐鸡巴上暴起的青筋。  
维吉尔想用力收紧肌肉逼迫对方射精，但谁料这种无规律的收缩反而刺激对方用力深入，在厚重的喘息中增加了几分色情的啪啪。射过两次的卵袋依旧沉重，拍打敲击阴道上方的环形小沟，恨不得将肉囊也一同纳入。附在表面的阴毛密集偏硬磨向光滑柔软的内部，阴蒂如失闸的河，咕咕的涌出粘稠液体。  
经过反复抽插的小洞已完全适应对方尺寸，哪怕在拔出后也维持着曾经的开口形状，精液与体液混合，在洞口打出细沫，富余的液体沿大腿内侧慢慢滑落，经激烈动作越汇越多，竟然在脚尖下形成一小摊水渍。  
她想求饶，却开不了口，  
“维吉尔，”恶魔在身后低语，“把它打开。”  
你做梦。  
“让我射进去，给你我一个痛快，不然，”使劲顶了一下，“我就把它撞开。”  
她吃惊的扭动身体想推开对方，却被借力翻过正面抱起，硬物在体内转了一圈，全方位多重刺激让维吉尔忍不住双腿交叉勾住精瘦的腰，趾尖蜷缩，失声喊了出来，“啊！别！”  
“那，你就听话点，”将自己的胳膊放在肩上，一顿，龟头再次挤到腔口，“把它打开！”  
命令的语气，盛人的压迫，再加上无法思考的大脑，让维吉尔一时分神，竟顺从的放松腔门，展开一条缝隙。但丁抓住机会，托起自己，大力挺入，一下子便将整个前端压了进去。  
钻心的刺痛从下而上，从内而外，针扎般挑动着每一寸神经末梢，内脏纠缠在一起，连心跳都是痛的，胸口像被撑开的皮鼓拼命向两旁扯去。此时的但丁就是一把利斧，而维吉尔，则是对方胯下的软木。  
真是想死的心都有了，“出去出去，我不要了！”  
“嘘嘘嘘，乖，忍一忍，”一边用语言分散注意，一边猛地退出去再插进来。  
内壁软肉被拉出去塞回来，身体刨开任人蹂躏。  
维吉尔用指甲扣住对方后背，誓要把自己承受的痛楚十倍还于对方。  
“呲，”但丁抽了口气，“你抓好，我要动了。”  
她原以为这次对方也是打个掩护，话没说完便操干起来，紧张的等待刮肉般疼痛到来，却没想两人就这么静止相拥抱了一会儿，直到她瓮声瓮气的点头同意，“好。”

最后，在自己神志不清，几近昏迷时，但丁将滚烫的精液摄入腔内时，又偏头咬上。  
维吉尔没有成功分化，因此没有形成腺体，但对方却瞄准后颈某处直接咬了上去，尖锐牙齿划破皮肤，将信息素一滴不剩全部注入。混浊的脑袋顿时清明，她能感受到激素融入血液，跟随脉动流淌向前，从心房进入又循环而出。  
可笑，但丁真幼稚，我又不会发情更不会绑定，你咬我，意义何在？

二人是怎么回去的，她记不清了，或许是用她骑来的马，斜躺在对方怀里，隐约记得踏实的胸膛和温暖的火焰味。  
维吉尔这么折腾自己，意义又何在？  
因为她不想当一个Beta。  
爸爸妈妈各种暗示，做一个普普通通的Beta很好，自由。  
你不必承担作为Alpha的责任，也不用忍受身为Omega的不便，优秀的Beta同样可以取得体面的生活和相应的社会地位。  
比如？  
比如陛下的机要秘书，内务长官，还有我们的管家。  
哼，机要秘书被砍了头，内务长官被流放，而我们的管家，只是管家。  
维吉尔？  
我听你们讨论过，Beta没有味道，不能被信任！教廷中各种要职都是由Alpha担任，就算偶尔出现Beta也会被迅速替代，我宁愿当一个Omega！  
维吉尔！  
我不想要自由，我想要力量，她踹了一脚椅子，引起伊娃不悦的皱眉。  
做一个淑女，妈妈说，你没有问题，你只是……  
只是什么？我只是不被神眷顾而已！  
她破门而出，冲进自己房间，把门锁扣紧，跑向靠窗躺椅，双腿屈膝将头埋在手臂中。  
再过几个月，她就要满16岁了，如果到时依然没有任何迹象，那她就是一个不折不扣的Beta，平庸，无聊，且不被信任的Beta。

每个人分化的感觉都不一样，妈妈陷入回忆，我是自然而然就知道了，某天清晨醒来，突然闻到之前从未闻到且被忽略已久的气味，草木，动物，还有人，灵巧的鼻子让我成为御前探官，笑着点了点精致的鼻尖，但丁当时不也撞飞屋里的大门……  
见自己脸色阴沉，妈妈立马错开话题，我猜这与个人能力有关，有些反应激烈，有些反应平静，总之，你无须担忧，慢慢等就行。  
可她等不了！  
维吉尔不是没有出现妈妈口中的“感觉”，有！就在那天早餐，她醒来，虽然浑身难受，却恍惚中听到有人在窃窃私语。开始维吉尔以为自己是没睡好导致的幻听，然后她发现这是几个人同时说话，有轻有重，其中一个声线很有特色，尖锐高亢充满欢愉，这是他们家厨娘的声音，可对方不应该出现在城堡上层。  
维吉尔直奔窗口，推开木板，朝庭下望去，空无一人。  
内心一阵狂喜，第六感告诉她，或许这就是！  
维吉尔想把这个好消息分享给父母，却被告知两人均已出门，下午才能回来。她尝试耐心等待，并发掘自己的“新能力”，却意外感到声音却越来越弱，越来越模糊，在父母回来时，她已经听不到任何远距离的声音了。

维吉尔绝望，她埋怨命运残酷，命运不公平，命运不该这么对她。  
在把屋里能砸的都砸了一遍后，她在残渣上挑了一块干净地坐下，反思是什么造成这种不合常理的情况？药吗？她只比平常多喝两口。除此之外，还有什么？  
于是，严谨又富有探索精神的维吉尔选择重复实验，结果是睁眼，一夜无眠到天亮，连第一次出现的燥热感都没有。  
愈加绝望维吉尔，冲动之下想到了一个不太可能却是唯一解释的答案，但丁。  
她要想个办法，再试一次。


End file.
